


Bedtime

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, For a Friend, Genderbend, fem!Yuusei, fem!atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: “What are you doing in the office still, darling?” She raised a brow, removing her hand from the other’s shoulder. “You should be in bed.” || for @synchroshipping on twitter ♡





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatoyantPenumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/gifts).



> i've been working on this as a good way to refresh myself after 5ds month, and i really hope that you like it!

Exhaustion was obvious, despite the heavy concealer attempting to cover dark purple bags under her eyes. That, and the inability for sapphire eyes to stay open, might have given her away to Atemu. A soft sigh escaped the tan woman’s lips as she stepped closer to the desk where Yuusei’s head rested.

“Oh, darling…” Her voice, laced with silk, fell in the silent room. A hand rested upon broad shoulders, nails lightly scratching against the fabric in the hopes of soothing a tired woman.

Yuusei jumped as soon as there was physical contact, blinking a few times to try and lose the disorientated stare. The Pharaoh was far too intelligent for that to work on her. “Huh… Yeah, what?”

“What are you doing in the office still, darling?” She raised a brow, removing her hand from the other’s shoulder. “You should be in bed.”

“I have work to finish.” That was the instant reaction; it always was. Yuusei was passionate about her work, forsaking sleep, food, and sometimes even hygiene in the name of finishing a project. Of course, this was detested by her girlfriend, but sometimes it was easier to accept it for a certain amount of time. But the panda eyes were not a good look. 

“No, Yuusei. Come on, it’s bedtime.”

The soft spoken words were enough to pull her from her seat, following the Pharaoh from the dimly lit hold of her office, the words on the screen and assignments littering the usually clean desk trying desperately to regain control of an overworked mind. A smooth hand grasped Yuusei’s, hardened from years of working in mechanics – she often forgot to wear her leather gloves. While Atemu may have focused heavily on keeping her skin in perfect shape, the ruggedness of her girlfriend was rather attractive to her.

A grumble escaped the taller woman’s lips as she followed from the office to the staircase. “You act like it’s super late,” She paused to yawn, “it’s only half 10.”

The soft shuffle of slippers against a hardwood floor stopped, and purple eyes glanced up towards the other woman. A perfectly sculpted brow raised and a chuckle escaped her lips. ‘Yuusei, nobody works this long.” A gentle sigh just furthered this point. And it was obvious in the expression on her girlfriend’s face that even _she_ knew that.

“I know…” Her voice was laced with guilt, avoiding Atemu’s gaze for as long as she physically could. She only lifted it when a tug on her arm brought her from a self-pitying trance. Blinking half-lidded eyes, she let out a gentle sigh. 

“Good.” 

Silence fell between the pair, Yuusei following just after the Pharaoh. At least their bedroom was only on the first floor, something that Atemu had demanded upon that when they moved into their own home. The second floor was where storage and the guest bedroom was; it made for more room on the middle floor for the pair and their belongings. The scent of susinum lingered in the room from excessive sprays of perfume; Atemu liked to be well groomed. Yuusei may have never understood it, finding certain perfumes overpowering. Her girlfriend’s was never too much, though it imprinted onto the white bedsheets, mixing with laundry detergent and a vanilla reed diffuser that sat on the windowsill. Opening the dark oak door, the taller of the two was ushered in.

“You need to take your makeup off, darling.” Loving words spilled from her lips, gaining only a huff from a tired scientist in response. She was right of course; Yuusei had a really bad habit of sleeping in makeup, smudging eyeliner and mascara over her pillow some nights.

“I will in a minute…” This wasn’t true and Atemu knew that. She was dangerously close to flopping down on the bed, falling asleep in her clothes before cleaning herself up first.

“No. Come on, into the bathroom. I’ll do it if you won’t.” She laughed through her words, finding the tired confusion in Yuusei’s eyes to be both amusing and sweet. At least she did what was asked of her, walking towards the en-suite.

The toilet lid was down so the woman could sit down on it, shifting to attempt to be comfortable.

“Lift your head, sweetheart.”

Doing as she was told, Yuusei frowned a little, despising having to be weak in the relationship. That wasn’t the case at all, of course, but Atemu often had to look after the astrophysicist; she struggled to look after herself most times.

She focused on wetting the face then cleaning the makeup off, often commanding the other woman’s movements to ensure she didn’t accidentally get cleanser into her eyes. “Good, Yuusei…” She muttered as she stepped back, wetting a cloth to remove both the cleanser and the remnants of mascara and foundation.

“There we go, that’s much better.” Atemu smiled softly down at the other, who was now barely awake. Maybe that meant that any more skincare would be a waste; Yuusei could fall asleep quickly on the seat. “Up you get, darling.”

Drowsily, the woman nodded, rising from the seat, wobbling slightly as she did. A tanned hand quickly reached out to help stabilise her, a light laugh escaping the girlfriend’s lips. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she slowly moved towards the bedroom once again, Atemu hot on her heels.

“Remember to take your clothes off.” It was a silly reminder, but she knew that Yuusei had crawled into bed with her clothes still on one too many times.

Lazily, she stripped down, leaving the clothes at the foot of the bed and flopping onto the cool sheets, burying her face in the comfort of the duvet. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes, stripping herself down and placing both people’s dirty clothes into the hamper, before crawling onto the bed, offering an arm to a barely awake Yuusei, who was quick to bury her face in Atemu’s chest, letting out a soft sigh.

“Love you, Atemu…” Followed by a yawn, she shifted upwards to a more comfortable position, resting her face against her shoulder, arms around the other’s waist.

“Love you too, Yuusei.” She replied quickly, parting black locks to kiss her forehead lightly.


End file.
